Hard Revision
by Pandora95
Summary: A story where Sasuke tried to study for an exam, but a certain blond just won't let him. Well…the blond called it "helping"… (AU, Rated T for swearing, please enjoy!)


**Summary: A story where Sasuke tried to study for an exam, but a certain blond just won't let him. Well…the blond called it "helping"… **

**I wrote this while studding for my own ICT exam…I got some interruptions too…**

**Naruto and Sasuke are probably OOC, but I hope you'll enjoy this anyway. I do not own Naruto (which I think is a good thing considering I wrote this…I also do not own any of the mentioned songs.) **

**Hard Revision**

"Sasuke!" Naruto called to Sasuke for what was about the hundredth time. It didn't matter how much the raven tried to ignore him.

"What? For God sakes what?" He hissed through clenched teeth and turned around to face the blond standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. Sasuke sighed.

"Revising. What does it look like?" the blond nodded with a smile. The raven shook his head and turned back to face his textbook.

"What are you revising?" Naruto asked leaning over his shoulder.

"ICT" the raven said trying to focus on the words in the textbook. Unfortunately, all he could concentrate on was Naruto's voice.

"What does it stand for?" the blond asked.

"I already told you."

"There is a slight chance I forgot." The raven sighed. Again.

"Information and communication technologies." His patience was really running thin. The exam was tomorrow and he should be studding every second he got. Not answering Naruto's stupid questions. Why couldn't he stop though?

"Man that sounds hard."

"It is. Leave me alone so I can study."

The blond walked away one step before turning back to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke? Want some help?" the raven had to hold back laughter.

"Help? From you?" he looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure!" the blond grinned.

"Alright then." Sasuke smirked evilly. He turned to face Naruto again crossing his arms. "What do you know about Microsoft Access?"

"Micro-what's it what?" Naruto asked stunned.

"You know, databases and shit." The raven shrugged.

"Well…" the raven cut him off.

"Or Excel? Do you know how to make spreadsheets?"

"Spread what?" Naruto looked more and more confused.

"How do you plan on helping me, if you have no idea what I'm even doing?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Umm…" Naruto looked at the floor. "Alright, you got me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I didn't really want to help you study. You're right; I don't know shit about all of that crap. But I did come to help you." the raven's eyes narrowed.

"I don't need help."

"Yeah you do. You've been slaving over these books for too long."

"Some of us actually want to pass, dumbass."

"Hey, that rhymed!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "What is your point?"

"Right yeah!" the blond scratched the back of his head. "Do you trust me?"

"Not even a little bit." He replied straight away. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come with me."

"Let me think about that…" Sasuke tilted his head to the side before replying. "No."

"Please!" Naruto pleaded.

"Forget it! I need to study!"

"Sasuke, if you do not go with me right this second, I will not leave you alone. I will sing and shout over your ear and you will not get any work done whatsoever anyway." His tone was dead serious.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Do not underestimate me Uchiha." It was Naruto's turn to smile evilly.

"Fine, I'll come if it's that important." The blond smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Let me go though." Naruto pretended not to hear as he dragged the raven out of the room.

"Sasuke" he stopped and looked at the other teen.

"What now?"

"Oh nothing. See for yourself." The blond smiled and pointed towards the bathroom. The Uchiha walked uncertainly. He pushed the door open with his hand. Once he saw what was inside, his eyes opened wide.

"A bubble bath? You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding." He looked at Naruto, who was still smiling. "You're not kidding."

"I said you've been working too hard."

"And you think this" he pointed to the bubble bath. "Is gonna help me relax?"

"This is just surprise number one." Sasuke swallowed loudly.

"How many are there?"

"Including this one? Four." Sasuke's eyes widened still. The blond didn't think it possible.

"Four?" he breathed. "Are they all so bad?"

"Don't be mean! I spent ages on them!"

"No one asked you to…" Sasuke pointed out. The blond pushed his friend into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Don't you dare get out sooner than fifteen minutes." Sasuke groaned loudly. Naruto grinned. Mission accomplished.

**Surprise Two**

"So, what hell is surprise number two?" Sasuke asked wiping his wet hair with a towel. Naruto was sat on his chair by his desk looking at his textbooks.

"Man this really is hard." He muttered to himself.

"Naruto!"

"What?" he asked jumping up slightly and turning to face his best friend.

"What's next? So I can get it over and done with."

"Well, here." Naruto picked up something off the desk and handed it to Sasuke.

"Tomatoes? That's the second surprise? Tomatoes?" he asked in disbelief.

"What? You disappointed?" Naruto grinned.

"No, relived." The raven took two tomatoes from Naruto and ate them in silence.

"You look cute when you munch like this. You look like a bunny rabbit." Sasuke shot him a glare. If he was holding any other fruit or vegetable he would have thrown it at the blond's head. Unfortunately, his strange obsession with tomatoes was stronger than the need to throw things at Naruto.

Seeing the glare, Naruto chuckled.

"I'm only kidding bastard."

"Right" the raven said once he swallowed the last bite. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if you had a crush on me. I always thought you were gay." Sasuke was teasing, even if his face looked serious.

"Whatever." The blond rolled his eyes. "Okay are you done? Or do you want another one?"

He gestured to the box of tomatoes.

"I'm gonna pass. There are still two surprises left, and if one of them is skydiving or something, I really don't want to throw up." Naruto laughed.

"Trust me" he simply said.

"I already told you I don't." he crossed his arms across his chest. What was the point? Naruto knew he was lying anyway.

"Follow me, to surprise number three!"

**Surprise Three**

"You are fucking joking? No. No way in hell." The raven shook his head viciously.

"Don't be such a spoilt sport."

"No chance idiot."

"Do I have to make you do it?"

"You can bloody try!" Sasuke snorted.

"It's just karaoke! It is not gonna kill you!"

"And I do not sing!"

"Fucking liar. I hear you every day in the damn shower!" The raven looked embarrassed. He sang quietly so no one would hear…Damn you Uzumaki.

"I mean I don't sing in front of people!"

"Is that some weird way of saying that you're a scaredy cat?"

"I am not."

"Prove me wrong."

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" He snapped back.

"No, you're right. But I will sing and I will sing much better than you! Let's face it. I am better than you at most things."

"Yeah, you wish." Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Naruto held the microphone in front of him. "If I do it, will you promise to never make me sing again?"

"I pinky promise." The raven rolled his eyes again.

"You're such a girl Naruto." He took the microphone and scrolled through the list of songs. They all sucked…Sasuke groaned. Then he realised there was one he didn't mind.

"Linkin Park – What I've Done? Sasuke I question your taste in music." Naruto shook his head upon seeing the song the raven had chosen.

"Oh shut up. Like your taste in music is any better idiot." The raven pressed play and stated singing.

"_In in this farewell_

_ There's no blood_

_ There's no alibi _

_ 'Cause I've drawn regrets_

_ From the truth _

_ Of a thousand lies_"

The blond would never admit, but Sasuke was a really good singer. When he heard him sing before in the shower, was nothing compared to this.

"_So let mercy come_

_ And wash away_

_ What I've done_

_ I'll face myself_

_ To cross out what I've become_

_ Erase myself_

_ And let go of what I've done_."

Soon (too soon for Naruto) the raven was finished. He handed the microphone back to the grinning blond.

"Your turn" he said simply.

"What?"

"If I got to sing, you got to sing too. Plus you threatened me with it before. Now hurry up."

"Oh…okay then!" Naruto went through the song selection quickly until he found the one he was looking for. "Bingo!" he exclaimed once he found it.

The raven couldn't help but smile.

"Taylor Swift – Change…And you dare question my music taste."

"Shut it and enjoy the show my friend." The blond grinned and began singing. The raven didn't realise how good the blond was until he sang the chorus.

"_Because these things will change_

_ Can you feel it now?_

_ These walls that they put up_

_ To hold us back will fall down_

_ It's a revolution_

_ The time will come for us to finally win_."

Sasuke _hated_ himself for it, but he thought Naruto's singing was almost angelic. He felt like he was in a trance as he listened to his best friend sing. He was in awe and had to shake his head to hide his true feelings, when the blond turned around and looked at him.

"So did you like it?" he grinned.

"It was alright." He lied shrugging his shoulders.

"Man you're hard to please." Naruto sighed. "Anyway, time for your last surprise!"

"Thank God for that." Sasuke muttered.

**Surprise Four**

"Naruto this is your worst idea yet. You've really outdone yourself." Sasuke slapped his head with his hand.

"I personally think this is the best idea I've had!" The blond grinned. He was proud of himself, no matter what the young Uchiha might say.

"This is a playground. For little kids!" The raven practically hissed. "I knew I shouldn't have let you drag me out of the house."

"Shut up, you love this really. Now, come on." The blond said while climbing over the fence.

"We are gonna go to prison. We're gonna get a criminal record. I'll never be able to find work." Sasuke said while following Naruto over the fence. He couldn't let the blond get in trouble alone he concluded.

"Worst comes to worst, you can always become a prostitute." Sasuke glared at him. "Oh common, I was just kidding." Naruto chuckled.

"I fucking hope so."

"With your bad attitude, no one would want to buy a night with you." The raven clenched his teeth and ran at Naruto. He tackled him to the ground. Naruto burst out laughing.

"Shut up idiot. This is not funny!"

"Sasuke, you're on top of me!" He laughed even harder. "I don't even know why I'm laughing! I got to say, I always had an inkling you were gay though!"

"I am not gay!" he said as he rolled off Naruto to the side. Both boys were now lying next to each other on the cold hard ground. Naruto was still laughing. "Why are you still laughing?"

"Why aren't you?" he said in between laughs. "You should try it once, it's not gonna kill you!" Sasuke responded with a snort.

"A man walks into a bar with a duck on his head-"

"Oh God I know where this is going…"

"-The bartender says, "May I help you sir?" The duck says, "Yeah. Help me get this human out of my ass.""

"Ducks don't talk idiot."

"What do you get when you cross a centipede with a parrot?"

"What?" Sasuke asked with a sigh, moving his hand behind his head.

"A walkie-talkie." For a couple of seconds, the raven was quiet, but couldn't help himself anymore. He started shaking with laughter. The blond noticed and grinned. He decided to try his luck once more.

"What do you call a boomerang that doesn't come back? A stick." The raven next to him bursted out laughing. The blond couldn't remember the last time he'd heard his best friend laugh. The sound made him happy.

Once Sasuke stopped laughing, he sighed.

"Alright, I've got one" he said. "Why did the chicken say, 'meow, oink, bow-wow, and moo?' He was studding foreign languages."

Naruto laughed loudly.

"That was terrible!" The raven couldn't help himself, and joined in with Naruto. They both lay on the floor laughing like idiots. Sasuke finally let himself have fun, and he didn't regret it.

"Thanks Naruto" Sasuke said after a long while. He turned his head and looked at the blond next to him. "I really needed this."

"No problem" Naruto turned his head too and smiled. "Well that's all the surprises! Even though this last one didn't quite go according to plan…We should get back home, it's getting late." Sasuke smiled at Naruto, and got off the floor. He offered his best friend a hand and the blond took it gladly.

They both walked home together in complete, comfortable silence.

**The Next Day – Sasuke's Exam**

The raven looked at the paper. It was much more complicated than he had thought it would be…

'Oh crap' his mind screamed at him. 'Oh shit!'

He started panicking and turning the pages to find a question that he could answer. There wasn't one.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. What the hell was he gonna do now? He shouldn't have gone out with Naruto yesterday! He should have studied! His mind drifted back to yesterday's events. He smiled despite his situation. He and Naruto had fun. How was he kidding? He wouldn't have changed it for anything.

With a deep breath he decided to turn his test back to the front page. He read the first question gain carefully. Formulas? He could do that. He understood that. Sasuke picked up his pen and answered the first question. And all the other questions that followed.

**The End!**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


End file.
